Ban in Love?
by rabidadd
Summary: continuationsequel to Akabane in Love? Ban X Ginji
1. Himiko's Confession

Ban in Love?

Disclaimer: If I owned Getbackers, Kazuki would wear a miniskirt. 

A/N: This is a continuation/sequel thingy to Akabane in Love? So Read That One First!

Chapter 1:Himiko's Confession

While Ginji questioned Paul, Ban was in a hospital room after his surgury. The docters had been amazed. Most people would have died. While the scalpels hadn't peirced any major bodily organs, he had lost a terrible amount of blood. Had the doctors known the situation, they would have been even more amazed. Ban Midou had survived all 108 of Dr. Jackal's scalpels.

Ban awoke to Himiko by his bedside looking concerned. He was glad to see her of course...but he couldn't help wondering where Ginji was.

Himiko smiled happily. "You're awake!", and held his hand. "I was so worried..."

Ban smiled back at her. "Thanks for being here Himiko..." He peered out the door, "um...where's Ginji?"

Himiko glanced at the door, "I don't know...Ill go find him for you in a while."

Ban forced a smile to hide his dissapointment. "That's ok, he'll stop by."

"So, I heard Kagami and Dr. Jackal ganged up on you huh?", Himiko said, trying to change the subject away from Ginji.

"Yeh, that bastard got me from behind," he scoffed angrily.

Himiko looked at Ban in amazement. "You mean you, Ban Midou, actually turned your back on an opponent?"

"Yeh, well I kind of got out of control. They were just pissing me off...Kagami said he had feelings for you." Of course he didn't add in the part about Ginji...

Himiko turned red, "oh..." and sighed. "Ban, I guess it's time I told you something." She held his hand in hers.

Ban turned slightly pink. Was she about to tell him her feelings for him? It was pretty obvious that she liked him, the way they had there little bickering, how she looked when she smiled at him, but mostly the way she cried out his name when she was in danger. He swallowed, "um, sure Himiko, what is it?", trying to keep his voice casual.

"I um...", she sighed, bracing herself for the confession she was about to make. She'd thought about it so long, waiting for the right time to tell him. Yet what had happened made her realize: Life's to short, there is no right time, she had to get it out. "Ban...I'm a lesbian."

"WHAT?" That was unexpected. He blinked, "but I thought you loved me?"

Himiko held back a laugh,"um..I'm sorry but- Wait! Why would you think that?"

"Well you always call my name when you're afraid..." While Ban was shocked, he had to admit he was very relieved. He didn't want to tell Himiko about-well he was glad he was wrong about her.

She smirked, " Of course I do! In case you didn't realize, you always come and save me." She looked into his eyes with a serious look, "To be honest Ban..I've kind of thought of you as an older brother ever since...", then adverted her eyes, "ever since you killed mine."

Ban sighed sadly. "About that Himiko, I-"

Luckily for Ban, Hevn walked in. She was wearing one of her usual dresses that gave her easy access to the bottomless pit that was her cleavage. She looked at Ban and smiled, "Oh good Ban, you're awake."

Ban sighed, they were both here, but where was Ginji? "Hey Hevn."

Hevn walked over to his bedside, pulled a chair over, and sat next to Himiko. "Are you feeling better?"

Ban caught an odd glance between Hevn and Himiko, but dismissed it. "Yeh, the doctors say I'll be fine, apparently I heal quickly." Again, he couldn't help but miss Ginji.

Hevn smiled kindlyl, "That's good," and turned to Himiko. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Ban was getting annoyed. He'd had enough. He was in the hospital, he'd just been sewn up, he was tired, and were the hell was Ginji!

Hevn wrapped her arms around Himiko, "We're together.", and smiled.

"WHAT?" Wow! That was REALLY unexpected. Hevn...but she was always wearing those scandelous outfits and flaunting herself in front of the guys. How the hell was she a lesbian?

Himiko leaned on Hevn. "Well, um..at the limitless fortress we were locked in that room.."

Hevn nodded. "Yes, we had alot of time to talk."

Himiko smiled happily, "Ban, did you know she has the coolest power! She can-"

"Yeh Himiko, I know." Ban was starting to get it now. People pretty much thought of him like a brother...what if Ginji did too? "Well I'm happy for you two." He smiled, trying to hide his confusion. "But I'd like to get some sleep ok."

Himiko got up. "Sure Ban! You should have said so. Call us if you need anything."

"Get better Ban," Hevn said as she stood up, "I've got some new recoveries on the way for you and Gin." They left holding hands.

Ban couldn't help feeling a little jealous. He lay in the hospital bed, lost in thought, untill he finally nodded off.

A/N: Sqwee! That was funny! lol XD

Yeh, I don't really like Yuri, but in their case it works. Mostly it's because if they're together, then they're not with Ban, or Ginji, or Kagami

Next Chapter: The Calming of the Storm.- Back to Ginji and Akabane. Will they fight? Who will win? Will I ever get any sleep? TTTT


	2. The Calming of the Storm

Ban in Love?

Disclaimer: If I owned Getbackers, Ban would buy Ginji a house so they wouldn't have to sleep in the Ladybug. (It's not very spacious...snicker)

A/N: BTW, Kagami has clothes now Oh, and sorry for spelling mistakes VV (I'm a hillbilly)

Chapter 2: The Calming of the Storm

Kagami stood on the ceiling, watching Ginji run at Dr. Jackal. He took out a handful of diamond dust. The man from Babylon City knew that Akabane could take care of himself, but he couldn't risk loosing him. The only reason Kagami didn't interveine was that he knew Dr. Jackal had been looking foreward to this fight for quite some time. And so-Kagami just stood there...observing.

Ginji rushed towards Akabane, his rage building. The electricity coming from his body scorched the floor, leaving a black line as he ran towards Dr. Jackal. Why did Akabane do this? He stabbed Ban when his back was turned and now he was shacked up with Kagami of all people! Didn't Kagami work for Makubex? Why would he go that far from the limitless fortress? And Akabane had JUST met him like a month ago...he'd known Ban much longer than that...

Suddenly he saw a vision of Ban in a hospital bed, covered in blood. Ginji Amano stopped in his tracks.

What? Akabane stood up. "Why my dear Ginji, why did you stop?" He was oh so dissapointed. Now Mr. Amano would never reach full power. Akabane sighed. He would have his enjoyment eventually, but not now.

Ginji grinned, looking slightly crazed, "You almost tricked me." He wavered a bit, electricity dissapated. "But Ban would...Ban would get mad at me."

A lone tear trickled down his face, and he fainted.

Kagami blinked as Ginji fell to the ground with a thud. Kagami landed lightly next to Akabane. "Hmmmm...well that was odd."

Akabane sighed, "Yes, and quite dissapointing to be honest."

Kagami had an odd grin on his face, "I was sort of looking foreward to watching you try to fight in that sheet."

He nipped at Dr. Jackal's ear lovingly, "It's ok, I'll make it up to you later."

There was a twinkle in Akabane's eyes, "I look foreward to it."

"So what should we do with Mr. Amano here?" He leaned down and poked Ginji.

Akabane grinned and picked up Ginji. "Oh...I know exactly where to put him."

A/N: Yeh...that was short TT

But kinda cute

Next Chapter: Wake Up Ban!-Ban is still in the hospital, and what did Kagami and Akabane do to Ginji? 0o


	3. Wake Up Ban!

Ban in Love?

Disclaimer:...zzz...grunt, Bunny, Oh My, Woot, Avada Kadavra, Oh Dear, Yay, Yeh Baby!...LOL

Chapter 3: Wake Up Ban!

Ginji woke up and couldn't tell where he was. Everything was white. He sat up in the chair he had been placed in and looked around. Ban lay in a bed in front of him.

"Ban..." Tears welled-up in Ginji's eye once again as a new wave of guilt washed over him.

Ban stirred slightly and muttered, "Ginji..."

Well he seemed ok...that was good. "Maybe I should ask a doctor?" Ginji walked to the door and turned the knob but it didn't open. Who locked him in? It must have been Akabane, but why? Oh well, he needed to spend time with Ban anyway.

Ginji walked back over to Ban's bedside and sat in the chair. He took Ban's hand, "I'm so sorry...". He started to cry again. What would Ban say when he woke up? Ban looked so peaceful when he slept. Would he be mad at Ginji? Ban looked so peaceful when he slept. Why had Akabane done this? Ban looked so peaceful when he slept. Ginji brushed Ban's hair away from his face.

He couldn't take it anymore, it wasnt' fair that someone like Akabane or a loner like Shido could find happiness when he, who'd been friends with Ban for so long, couldn't just tell him how he felt. Ginji leaned over and kissed the sleeping Ban.

Ban woke up to Ginji kissing him! What the hell! When'd Ginji get here? And why was he-? Ban instinctively shut his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. Thoughts whirled through his head. What was he supposed to do? Ginji was his best friend...

Ginji sat back down, blushing furiously. Idiot! What were you thinking? He's your best friend...

Come on Ban, it's not like you didn't know, he thought to himself. Ban thought back. Ginji always was very affectionate towards Ban, but he always just took that as how Ginji showed his friendship...but maybe Ban had had a hand in it too.

Where had Ginji been anyway? Shouldn't he have been the first at the hospital?

Ban did all that he could think of at the time. He reached out and grabbed Ginji, pulling him in for a kiss. Whatever, this was Ginji's fault anyway.

Ginji sqweeked with surprise, "Ban?".

"Shut up."

"Oh dear...it looks like our plan worked." Akabane grinned, happy with his accomplishment.

Kagami stood next to him, listening at the hospital door. "Yeh, It devinately sounds like it worked."

"Oh yes, a job well done...now lets go celebrate."

A/N: crying It's so short! oh well, from now on I think I'll do 1 shots

I hope you all liked it puppy eyes


End file.
